<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imprisoned by ChangingbacktoBellamort500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864051">Imprisoned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500'>ChangingbacktoBellamort500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random drabbles [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain is how she knows the people are real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random drabbles [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imprisoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is no one there. Sometimes people come to see her; sometimes they are real, and other times Annie imagines them. Most of the time she only has the voices in her head to keep her company, and they usually scream nonsense.</p><p>She can't remember how long ago Vought imprisoned her. A week ago? A year ago? Time moved different here it was impossible to tell. Annie doesn't know if it matters anymore.</p><p>Sometimes there was pain. Pain on a level she couldn't describe. The pain was how she knew the people there were real, and not someone she dreamed up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>